callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ranger (weapon)
Pictures Okay......we need some more pictures here, anyone got any? Batman Rider Single Trigger One of trivias goes along the lines that "the creat-a-class picture only has one trigger" and I am confused because there is a system where one trigger can be used, but the gun in game can shoot both barrels at the same time, so I dont know if the trivia is correct or incorrect. (Ninoaguila 00:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC)) It's still correct, because you can also shoot the barrels individually, which requires 2 triggers. SSDGFCTCT9 03:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Name I figured it out. The full name: Sears Ranger. Somebody please put it in the article. First of all sign your posts with four tildes (~) secondly do you have proof of any kind? if you get a page or something like that I will change it. Scorpion979 17:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I looked up the Sears Ranger, and the only pictures I could find were of a shotgun from the old Sears catalogue that didn't really look much like the gun in game. It might be the inspiration, but the stalk is much too long (even though I guess you could say that the CoD rangers were sawn off, or that the designers just decided to make them easier to model). I'd say that the name probably does come from those, but it's just a guess unless we can find a source from the developers. Dr. Malpractice 02:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Video im new on cod wiki so if i do something wrong while im discussing this please tell me i dont want to look stupid so please point whatever im doing wrong, i just thought it would be nice to put a video on like a montage or a video showing someone testing its range and other stuff like that. Well, someone has to record a video for this to happen... I don't know if anyone has. I can't personally, and I don't have Xbox Live. But also... SIGN YOUR POSTS! Oorah! 14:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Recommended class Yeah,about that trivia in this article,says that one of the recommended classes would have a Ranger with FMJ and Silencer.Id like to see some proof of that,because first of all,having a silencer on a sawn-off is utterly useless and stupid,and second,i have yet to see one even in real life.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 21:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Either it's been changed or you are mistaken, I see no such recomended classes... also, there is no silencer available in game in the first place --And if you're talking real life, it would be called a "suppressor" not a "silencer" Blahthebiste 21:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC)blahthebiste Awesome gun This gun plus FMJ ( akimbo sucks ) is awsome and it pisses people off especially if you yell "double tap" into your mike everytime you do it. Mr.Airsoft 141 gamertag- TheDrummer 7 That was totally un-nessesary. -- Soldier 19:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) WaW Should it be noted in the article that the "Ranger" is the only gun that is in MW2 that is in WaW? In WaW it is known as the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun. i wish i could find cheats for modern warfare without a phone number Now if only you could ADS with it xNightmare 01:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not in WaW because there is no variable sources and the Ranger has two triggers, while the DBShotgun has only one.GibbedGuy 09:25, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ranger in MW3 I was playing MW3 and i'm almost sure that the weapon Soap was carrying on his back during Back on the Grid was a Ranger. Can someone confirm it? 16:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah I was replaying this mission right now and I noticed a MW2 familiar weapon on his back. I added info to the page, but still without screenshot. Xeoxer 20:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) **Picture provided Xeoxer 20:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) **Thank you very much. FireBird- 13:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC)